Ace
|friends = |enemies = |likes = His family and friends, Matthew, music, tagging on adventures with Matthew, the woods, spending time with his family and friends, pizza, being with his family, going to the movies, video game characters, humans, spending time with Adam,|dislikes = Being scared, Wolfgang, danger, losing his fur, screaming, horror movies (on occasions), Matthew's loss of his parents, being unable to see his family, villains, evil magic, losing a family member, haunted houses, ghosts, monsters, cobwebs,|powers = Animalistic Speed and Strength, immorality, intelligence,|weapons = Claws and teeth|fate = }}'''Ace '''is the secondary tritagonist in the movie The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius the Movie, one of the main tritagonists in the cartoon series The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius and a supporting character in the films. Background Ace is the 4th child of the Wolf Family and the youngest brother of his siblings. Next to Adam, Ace is very responsible and strong enough to take care of his siblings. He's eager to protect his family and friends from hunters. Ever since his mother died, Ace decided to help his father with ruling the woods since his wife wasn't here to help him anymore. With Adam, Ace, Timmy, Runt, Abigail, and Karen helping the Mayor of the Woods, the woods was a peaceful and happy place for the woodland animals to play in. Everyone was happy until that fateful day. The Great King of the Woods and the royal family was murdered by an evil human and Adam, Ace, Timmy, Runt, Abigail, Karen and the others didn't know who the human was but without the Great King and the royal family, the woods fell into despair. Worst of all, Wolfgang became the king of the woods and he was sadistic and ruthless towards the woodland animals. Adam, Ace, Timmy, Runt, Abigail, and Karen are eager to rid the woods of Wolfgang and his heinous wrath and restore peace and happiness back to the woods. Personality Ace is very cowardly and very cautious about his surrounding meaning that when there's a villain in his hometown, he knows when to avoid it, so there won't be any trouble. Ace often screams, shouts, shakes or whimpers when something scares him. The main things that he's scared of is villains, monsters, evil magic, haunted houses, ghosts, monsters, and spiders. Otherwise Ace is positive especially with his friends on adventures. Despite Ace being easily frightened and jumpy most of the time, he's very kind, caring and polite. Ace loves to help his friends and he's always there for them when they're needed. Ace has a strong brotherly bond with Adam meaning that those two are more than brothers, they're best friends. Adam is lot more bolder and brighter but Ace is still loyal and fun-loving to Adam. Ace was extremely sympathetic and comforting around Matthew when he was having some trouble with his brother, Charles. Ace was selfless enough to be there for Matthew no matter what along with the others. Ace was also aware of Wolfgang and his evil plan to take over the woods once and for all. Ace was mostly loyal and helpful around Matthew for the whole movie. Ace possess a high intelligence and he uses it to help Matthew with his science experiments and inventions. On adventures, Ace is very supportive and helpful to his friends and family. There might be some episodes where Ace isn't cowardly or worrisome, he might be just jumpy and cautious. Physical Appearance Ace is a slender but slightly muscular wolf with brown fur with a light brown muzzle, underbelly and tail tip. Ace has yellow eyes and sharp claws and teeth. Powers and Abilities * '''Wolf Physiology: '''Ace is an anthropomorphic wolf ** '''Animal Strength: '''Even though Ace isn't muscular or stocky as his brothers, he has the physical strength of a wolf. ** '''Animal Speed: '''Along with his siblings, Ace can move at greater speeds. * '''High Intellect: '''Aside from Adam being headstrong, Ace is highly intelligent and thinks things through. * '''Immorality: '''Ace is one of the Wooten characters to have immorality after he took the immorality pill. Appearances The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius the Movie Ace serves as the secondary tritagonist of the film. Years later after the monarchs of the woods were killed by the evil human, Wolfgang has been ruling the woods for the last 5 years and Ace didn't know that Wolfgang was the murderer responsible for the royal family's death. Along with Adam and the others, he was mentally abused by Wolfgang. Ace is hoping that someone will defeat Wolfgang and save the woods from his wrath. Ace isn't seen until Matthew went into the woods to investigate the strange music he was hearing from there. Matthew was then sticking his head out through a bush to get a closer look. Ace's adoptive brother, Martin saw Matthew and he was amazed to see a human so he quickly went to Adam, Ace and Timmy. By the time, Adam, Ace, Timmy and Martin got to the bush, Matthew was gone because he was hiding behind a tree. Wolfgang was then about to give his speech to the woodland animals. Along with Adam and the others, Ace wondered what Wolfgang was going to say. Before Wolfgang could talk, Matthew sneezed so loud that the woodland animals could hear him. Wolfgang then ordered his minions, Derek, Billy and David to capture Matthew and bring him back to Wolfgang so he can torture Matthew painfully. Along with Adam, Ace begged Wolfgang to stop chasing the boy but he wouldn't listen to the two. Before Derek, Billy and David could capture Matthew and bring him back to Wolfgang, Adam, Ace, Timmy and Runt came to the rescue. They started attacking Derek, Billy and David and while they were fighting Derek, Billy and David, Martin, Abigail and Karen showed Matthew the way out. Before they got any further, Derek, Billy, David, Adam and his brothers all got knocked out. Matthew went back into the woods to get Adam, Ace, Timmy and Runt. He took them and the others back to his house. Once Matthew and the others got back, Matthew put some healing formula on Adam, Ace, Timmy and Runt's wounds. When he placed the formula on the wounds, they were completely gone. Along with Adam, Ace thanked Matthew for saving his life. Ace introduced himself along with the others to Matthew. Before Matthew could introduce himself to Adam, Ace and the others, Charles was home from the store. Matthew then hid Adam, Ace and the others in his room. Matthew then decided to go straight to bed so he can spend more time to get to know Adam, Ace and the others. Unfortunately, Charles saw Adam, Ace and the others after they were exposed as real wolves. After telling Charles, the whole story, he decided to let Matthew keep Adam, Ace and the others until further notice. Along with Adam and the others, Ace was happy that he could get to stay with Matthew. After Adam told Matthew, that he's a true gift from God, Ace agreed with him. The next day, Matthew was getting some bed for Adam, Ace and the others. After he was done, he went downstairs to the lab to finish up his science experiment. While he was doing that, Adam, Ace and the others were looking at Matthew's notebook and they were amazed at all of his inventions. Adam then asked Matthew if he wanted to be a scientist when he grows up and Matthew said yes but he said that is never going to happen. Ace wondered why and Matthew replied that no one believes in him meaning that'll never happen. During Adam, Ace and the others' song, "Don't Give Up," they told Matthew that if no one believes in him, he needs to believe in himself because if he doesn't have confidence in himself, no one will help someone who's sour or negative all of the time. Matthew thanked Adam, Ace and the others for their help. Runt then asked Matthew, where his parents were. Matthew then said that he's an orphan. Along with Adam and the others, Ace felt sorry for Matthew and he wondered what happened to them but Matthew didn't want to talk about it because it was too sad. Matthew then asked Adam why he, Ace and the others wanted to stay in the house. Adam said that ever since the Great King and the royal family were murdered by the evil human, Wolfgang was chosen to be the king of the woods. Ever since then, Wolfgang has been torturing, abusing and mistreating the woodland animals for the last 5 years. Adam, Ace and the others are hoping that someone will defeat Wolfgang and restore peace and happiness back to the woods. Matthew wanted to help Adam, Ace and the others but he didn't know what to do. Adam then had the idea of Matthew asking Charles if he, Ace and the others can stay with Matthew because if Adam, Ace and the others goes back into the woods, they'll be abused by Wolfgang again. Matthew didn't like disobeying Charles' orders but he wanted Adam, Ace and the others to be safe. So they went to mall to find Charles. Matthew spotted Charles at GameStop. Matthew ordered Adam, Ace and the others to wait while he gets Charles. While Adam, Ace and the others were waiting for Charles, a teenage boy started teasing Timmy about his weight. When Adam started growling at the boy and Ace told Adam to calm down. Unfortunately, Adam lost his temper and he started beating up the boy in a fit of rage. Ace and the others tried to calm Adam down but they couldn't. Luckily for Matthew, he stepped on Adam's tail and he immediately stopped. Sadly for Charles, he was banned from the mall along with Matthew. Charles was then disappointed in Matthew for bringing Adam, Ace and the others to the mall. Ace and the others then glared at Adam for getting Matthew in trouble. Ace then felt very sad along with Adam and the others. Matthew then took the long way home and by the time, he got back, Ace was in Matthew's room with the others. Adam then apologized to Matthew for his reckless and unnecessary behavior at the mall but Matthew said that all of this was his fault. Ace then asked how was it, his fault. Matthew replied that he never wanted to do this because he didn't want to face the consequences. Puggsy told Matthew that he's going have to face the consequences in the future because that's how life is. Matthew then decided to tell Adam, Ace and the others his backstory. During the backstory, Ace started to feel sorry for Matthew along with the others. Matthew was even more scared because if Charles takes Adam, Ace and the others away, no one will be there for him. Along with Adam and the others, Ace promised to be by Matthew's side no matter what. Ace was happy when Charles apologized to Matthew for being strict and stern towards him. The next day, along with Adam and the others, Ace was going to miss Matthew since he and the others are going to be shipped to the zoo. Before Matthew could say his goodbyes to Adam, Ace and the others, Martin was missing. Matthew, Adam, Ace and the others couldn't find Martin in the house but there was a trail of muddy footprints leading back into the woods. Matthew, Adam, Ace and the others went back into the woods to find Martin. Charles followed them into the woods. The muddy footprints lead them to the Werewolf Ritual Room. Wolfgang appeared with Martin in his hands. He threatened to kill Martin by dropping him in the Animal Killer 5000 but Charles selflessly sacrificed his life by letting Wolfgang turn Charles into a werewolf so it can be easier for Wolfgang to kill Charles. Wolfgang then placed Matthew, Charles, Adam, Ace and the others in cages. Wolfgang then revealed himself as the murderer who killed the Great King of the Woods and the royal family. That surprised Adam, Ace and the others. Adam, Ace and the others were very surprised when Wolfgang revealed himself as the murderer who killed Robert and Giselle Wooten who were the parents of Matthew and Charles. Wolfgang then went to the Animal Killer 500 to power it up. After hearing the true story about his parents, Matthew began to lose hope. Charles was able to restore Matthew's faith and hope. With Matthew's confidence back, he had the bravery to defeat Wolfgang and save the woods. While Matthew was fighting Wolfgang, Charles got Adam, Ace and the others to safety. After Wolfgang's death, Adam, Ace and the others were shocked at what Matthew did to Wolfgang. He was seen mourning Charles' death but he was happy when Charles was brought back to life by the Werewolf God. Along with Adam and the others, Ace was glad that Matthew defeated Wolfgang and avenged the Great King and the royal family. Ace was even happier when he gets to meet Matthew's parents when they appeared as spirits and they thanked Adam, Ace and the others for being kind and compassionate towards their son. Adam, Ace and the others were able to live with Matthew and Charles and they were happy about it. The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius the Movie 2 In the sequel, Ace serves as a supporting character along with the others. Ace was seen when Matthew came back from Woolsville along with Brodi and the others. Ace really liked Brodi and his family because he said they're almost like him and his family but different. Ace was then seen fighting Wolfsbane's men. Ace was then happy when Matthew and Charles got adopted by the Brodi and his family. Draw It. Ace serves as a supporting character in the film along with others. He joins Matthew on his adventure to save Pencilville from the Eraser. Return to the Present In the film, Ace serves as a supporting character. He joins Matthew on his adventure to save his future from Future Butch and his evil army. The North Wooten In the movie, Ace serves as a minor character. He isn't seen until Matthew, Classified, Robo, Corporal, Eva and Short Fuse stopped by the house to get some supplies. Matthew then ordered Charles and the others to turn the kids back to normal by using the antidote. Ace was later seen at Matthew's North Wind ceremony for saving the world from Whiskers' evil plan. The Karate Boy In the movie, Ace serves as a minor character. He is seen at Matthew's karate competition at the Genova Karate Competition. Ace was seen cheering for Matthew along with the others. After the competition was over, Ace told Matthew that he did a great job. Matthew then told Ace and the others, that he'll meet them back at the house once he's done with the mysterious and charismatic Kung-Fu master. At the end of the movie, Ace was watching Matthew, the Karate Lion, Master Splinter and the Fiery Five's fire dance and once they were done, Ace was cheering for them. Animal Planet In the film, Ace serves as a supporting character. Ace joins Matthew on his adventure to save Animal Town from Red Bird. Video Game Life Ace serves as a minor character in the film. He isn't seen until Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack return from Matthew and his friends racing transformed. He was then seen playing Street Fighter V with Adam before the ending. Robin Hood meets Matthew Wooten Super Genius Ace serves as a supporting character in the film. He joins Matthew and Robin Hood on their adventure to save King Richard I and Nottingham from Prince John. The Fox and the Pooch In the film, Ace serves as a supporting character along with the others. He's eager to protect Foxwood and Wayne from the evil Chief. The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius In the cartoon series, Ace serves as one of the main tritagonists. In some episodes, he might serve as a supporting or major character. Trivia * Ace's design bares a striking resemblance to Balto the wolf from ''Balto. '' Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Adults Category:Siblings Category:Wolves Category:Magic Users Category:Animated Characters Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Tritagonists Category:Royalty Category:Nobility Category:The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius the Movie characters Category:The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius the Movie 2 characters Category:Animal Planet characters Category:Draw It characters Category:The North Wooten characters Category:Video Game Life characters Category:Return to the Present characters Category:The Karate Boy characters Category:Robin Hood meets Matthew Wooten Super Genius characters Category:The Fox and the Pooch characters Category:The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius characters Category:Wooten Gang Members Category:Archers Category:Wooten characters Category:Thieves Category:Athletes Category:Singing Characters Category:Nephews Category:Wizards Category:Protagonists